


In Sickness and In Health

by gesticulatingwildly



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sappy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesticulatingwildly/pseuds/gesticulatingwildly
Summary: Josh and Donna end up coming home early from an event when Josh becomes sick. Really fluffy fic with no plot development, but hopefully it's cute! Thanks to the person who requested it. Hope you enjoy :)





	

“You ok?” Donna whispered to Josh as she leaned into his shoulder.

“Huh?” Josh blinked a few times, as he continued to hold onto Donna on the dance floor.

“You’re swaying a lot,” she questioned.

“It’s called dancing, Donna!” He grumbled indignantly.

“It is usually, but this seems more like…”

Josh’s legs gave way a little, just as Donna neared the end of her sentence. She grabbed onto him, stopping him from losing his balance.

“Josh?” She said, trying to mask the concern that was threatening to rise in her voice.

“I’m just…” Josh shook his head, as if that would help, “…a little dizzy,” he finished, clutching onto Donna’s arm.

Donna put her arm around him, as she walked them slowly over to their table. She took stock of the situation and was relieved to see no one appeared to notice Josh’s difficulties. An incident was the last thing they needed at such a prestigious ball, especially with the press sniffing around.

Josh slumped in his seat, as Donna grabbed a glass of water for him.

“Drink this. It’ll help,” she uttered, remaining standing by his side.

As he sipped slowly on the drink, Donna ran her hand softly through Josh’s hair affectionately. Finishing his drink, Josh looked up and smiled at her warmly.

“I’m ok. I’m just a little hot,” he said softly.

Donna moved her hand to touch his forehead.

“You’re very hot,” Donna said, acknowledging just how hot his forehead felt.

“I’m glad you still feel that way,” Josh grinned at her. As she smiled back at him, a coughing fit kicked in, causing him to splutter unattractively.

“Ok, Mr Lyman. Time to take you home,” Donna exclaimed.

Josh sighed as he slowly stood up, swaying a little as he got to his feet.

“You going to be ok to get to the car?”

“Yeah…” Josh replied, a little weakly.

Donna wrapped one arm around Josh’s waist to steady him. He put one arm across her shoulder, as they shuffled out of the ballroom.

When the car eventually arrived, Donna gently nudged Josh into the back, following him and snuggling up close. An arm tucked into his.

Josh slumped back into the seat, closing his eyes for a moment.

Looking on concerned, Donna noticed him shivering a little.

“You ok?” she asked softly, squeezing his hand.

“Little cold,” Josh muttered in response.

Donna slipped her coat off and draped it across his lap, before pulling him close into a side hug.

“Shouldn’t I be the chivalrous one?” Josh whispered, not opening his eyes.

Donna chuckled quietly.

“You? Be chivalrous?”

Josh opened his eyes and mock glared at her.

She grinned.

“We both know you can be very gentlemanly when the occasion calls for it,” she elbowed him gently as she said it.

“Well, I am a man of occasion…” Josh closed his eyes and slunk back into the seat. His head eventually leaning on Donna’s shoulder.

That was how they stayed until the car parked up on their street.

A short walk and stumble later, and the couple were safely ensconced in their apartment.

Donna wandered into the kitchen to make a hot drink for them both, while Josh settled on the sofa.

He soon realised that even kicking his shoes off and loosening his tie felt like more effort than it was worth. He sighed as he slumped on the seat, feeling his temperature shoot up again.

Donna returned with a couple of hot drinks, immediately spotting a forlorn looking Josh.

She slipped her heels off and joined him on the sofa, getting comfy alongside him as she handed him his drink.

Josh sipped at his drink timidly, before shuddering.

“Ugh…my throat’s really hurting,” he sighed.

Donna took the drink from his hands and placed it on the coffee table.

Turning to look at him, she gently ran a hand across his forehead, brushing his hair softly as she went. She could feel he was burning up again.

“Poor baby,” she whispered quietly.

Any other time, Josh would have teased her for calling him ‘baby’, but he kind of liked it right now. He felt cared for.

Slinking further down, he leant into Donna, eventually resting his head in her lap. Donna continued to stroke his forehead, looking down at his soft and sleepy brown eyes.

Josh smiled the smallest of smiles as he looked up at her, fighting against the waves of tiredness kicking in. The way his eyes kept half shutting then opening again didn’t escape Donna’s notice.

“You’re like a kid that doesn’t want to go to bed”

“Am not,” Josh grinned a little as he said it.

Donna laughed at his response.

Continuing to stroke her hand through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his curly locks, Donna bent down to kiss him ever so softly on the forehead.

“We need to get you into bed,” she whispered, mere inches from his face.

“And you haven’t even bought me…” Josh lost his energy mid-sentence.

“…Dinner?” Donna finished for him.

He nodded in response.

“I think we all know you’re a cheap date, Josh.” Donna kissed his lips just as softly as she kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment. He smiled into her kiss.

“Come on, lazy. Up and at em,” Donna said more loudly, gently pushing Josh away from her.

Josh stood up slowly and made his way into the bedroom, holding onto the wall a little as he went.

Donna followed closely behind, keeping an eye on his swaying.

He slumped down onto the bed, looking forlorn as he peeled his clothes off while Donna watched.

“Perv,” Josh muttered, attempting a small smile.

“Just because your face looks like crap doesn’t mean the rest of you does,” Donna answered, smirking.

“You gonna join me or you worried about cooties?” Josh asked croakily, dipping under the covers in the meantime.

“I’ll risk it…You’re just about cute enough.”

Donna quickly stripped off before joining Josh in bed.

“How you feeling now you’re lying down?” She asked softly, putting a hand to his forehead.

“Like someone flattened me with a steamroller,” Josh groaned.

Donna rolled onto her side next to Josh and softly brushed his hair with her hand. He turned his head slightly to look at her and smiled.

“Thank you,” he practically whispered.

“For what?” She snuggled closer to him, wrapping an arm across his chest.

“For caring,” Josh answered in the softest of voices.

“Always,” Donna leaned in to kiss him, brushing her lips against his cheek, and finally getting to appreciate the feeling of Josh’s 5 o’clock shadow.

Josh turned his body to face Donna’s, groaning a little at the effort.

He stroked one hand across her cheek.

“I’m sorry tonight sucked,” he whispered.

“You worry too much,” Donna replied, smiling at Josh’s needless apology.

They laid there for a few moments. Their hands draped across each other. Josh broke the silence with a cough and a question.

“Is it cold tonight?”

“It’s June, Josh.”

“So, that’s a no?”

“Yup…Want me to get you a blanket?”

Josh paused to think about it.

“I’ll be ok,” he replied uncertainly.

Donna frowned.

“Shuffle down a little,” she commanded, pushing Josh down below her a little.

“Donna…I’d love to but I really am pretty tired…” Josh questioned with a cheekiness to his voice.

Donna ignored him and positioned him a little lower down her. His head was now resting on her chest, her arms slung low to wrap around him. She kissed the top of his head before whispering,

“Better?”

“Much”

Josh’s arms wrapped round her torso snugly as he peppered a few soft kisses on the top of her chest.

“Sleep well, Joshua,” was the last thing he heard before he closed his eyes for the night.


End file.
